Defeating Makuta
This is how Defeating Makuta goes in Bionicle: Friendship is Magic. Toa enter the castle Onua: Whoa. Come on, Tahu. Isn't this what you've been waiting for? find the Elements of Harmony Tahu: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful! and Gali count them Lewa: One, two, three, four... There's only five! Gali: Where's the sixth? Tahu: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. Onua: What in the world is that supposed to mean? Tahu: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I'm not sure what will happen. looks at the Elements of Harmony Onua: Come on now, you all. He needs to concentrate. Kopaka Lewa, Pohatu, and Gali turn around. As they head off, a dark purple liquid flows to the platform and picks up the Elements Tahu: Aah! Toa hear the noise Everyone: Tahu! liquid slowly lifts the Elements Tahu: The Elements! shuts his eyes and leaps into the liquid as it vanishes, taking him and the Elements with it as the others arrive Kopaka: Tahu? Onua: What? Pohatu: Where did they go? Lewa: What happened? Gali: What's going on? Onua: Tahu, where are you? Pohatu: Look! see a flash in the room nearby Onua: Come on! head in the direction of the flash the room nearby, Tahu lands on the floor Makuta: evilly paces the floor Makuta: You're kidding. You're kidding, right? keeps trying Tahu: Just one spark. Come on, come on. keeps trying as the Elements power up Makuta: No. No! ignores him and keeps trying Tahu: But... where's the sixth Element?! knocks him back and destroys the Elements Makuta: You little fool! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your Mask Maker or your precious light. The darkness... will last... forever! laugh hears his friends coming and a spark ignites in his eyes Tahu: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. shards start floating in the air Makuta: What? Tahu: Onua, who helped us when we were in doubt, represents the spirit of... Honesty! Kopaka, who tamed the manticore with his compassion, represents the spirit of... Kindness! Lewa, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... Laughter! Pohatu, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of... Generosity! And Gali, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart, represents the spirit of... Loyalty! The spirits of these five Toa got us through every challenge you threw at us. Makuta: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! Tahu: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! Element of Magic appears Tahu: You see, Makuta, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the Element of... Magic! Elements turn into necklaces and the Element of Magic turns into a crown and the Toa form a heart shape which ignites a rainbow beam which strikes Makuta, creating a rainbow tornado around him Makuta: Nooo! Nooo! shoots white eye rays at him. When the light fades, the Toa wake up on the floor Gali: Oh, my head. Onua: Everybody okay? Pohatu: Oh, thank goodness. Kopaka: Why Pohatu, it's so amazing. Pohatu: I know! I'll never part with it again. Kopaka: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your Elemental power. Pohatu: What? Ooh. So does yours. Kopaka: gasp Lewa: Look at mine! Look at mine! Gali: Aw yeah. Onua: Tahu Gee, Tahu! I thought you were just spouting a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. Ekimu: Indeed you do. appears Tahu: gasps Ekimu! him in a hug Ekimu: Tahu, my good friend, I knew you could do it! Tahu: But... you told us it was all an old tale. Ekimu: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Makuta's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat him, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Makuta! wakes up Ekimu: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to be Mask Makers together, little brother. Tahu and Gali: Brother? Ekimu: Will you accept my friendship? thinks then hugs Ekimu Makuta: I'm so sorry! I've missed you, brother. Ekimu: I've missed you, too. bursts into tears Lewa: Hey, you know what this calls for? A party! celebrates. But Tahu looks sad Ekimu: Why so glum, Tahu? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to Metru Nui? Tahu: That's it. Just when I see how important friendship is, I have to leave them. looks down smiles Ekimu: Takanuva, take a note, please. brings out a pen and a piece of paper Ekimu: I, Ekimu, hereby decree that Tahu will stay here in Okoto to continue learning about friendship. finishes writing and the crowd cheers Tahu: Oh thank you, Ekimu! I will study harder than ever before. film ends